LED lighting systems typically include one or more LED packages. The LED packages may be a “chip-on-board” (COB) LED, or may be any other type of LED package, including one or more LEDs on a printed circuit board (PCB); referred to herein as an “LED PCB”.
In known LED lighting systems, the LED package is held within a recess of a socket housing that is mounted to a support structure of the lighting fixture, for example, a base or a heat sink. When the LED package is held by the socket housing, the socket housing may apply a force to the LED package to press the LED package toward the support structure. The force applied by the socket housing may hold the LED PCB in engagement with the support structure or a thermal interface material that extends between the LED PCB and the support structure. The force applied by the socket housing to the LED package, however, may cause the LED package to fail. For example, the force may be sufficiently high to fracture the LED package, or the force may be insufficient to securely hold the LED package between the socket housing and the support structure, which may allow the LED package to vibrate and thereby fracture or otherwise fail.